Cars, Vamps, Werewolves, Soul Reapers, and Tsuki
by Allaxei
Summary: Tsuki used to live in NYC with her parents. she was happy and free with her life as a teenager during the day and a street racing gang boss at night. that is until she was put thru the system after her parents death and dragged to forks. full sum inside.


Disclaimer: if I owned twilight Edward would be the sissy gay ass vampire he really is (no affence to the eddie boy fans :P), bella dear would have a fricking back bone, and jacob would NOT have imprinted on her (the coughvampcoughslutcough) and would be dating a girl that actually DESURVES him :)) if I owned fast and the furious: tokyo drift, I would be in it lolz (I wish) and if I owned bleach grimy wouldn't have died and I would have choked Aizen with my bare hands for what he did to momo-nee… and since none of this is true-

Ichi: -she Obviously does NOT own bleach, twilight, or fast and the furious: Tokyo drift.

Me: *smiles* thx ichi!

Ichi: welcome :))

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed with my blue laptop next to me and a Pepsi in my hand. It was 7:00 am and almost time to head for my wonderful (NOT!) school.<p>

"Cho! You ready!" my dad calls from the living room. I sighed closing the open window on my laptop and took a large swallow from the Pepsi in my hand before walking out of my lavender painted, anime littered room with my black and white drawstring backpack dangling from my hand. I looked at my reflection from the full length mirror hanging from the bathroom wall. My reflection showed my short dark brown hair straighten and flipped to my left side pinned back by one of my favorite crescent moon and star hair pins. My lithe 5' 3" frame wearing a black tee with the words 'bite me. I dare you.' Across the front in neon green letters, a pair of dark green skinny jeans with a black and gold studded belt holding them on my hips, and a pair of solid black converses with metallic gold laces. I sighed, "ya, I'm coming!" I yelled back closing my dull stormy gray eyes my scowl deepening for a moment. I sighed putting my mask in place my features curve into a bright 'happy' smile and trotted into the living room. My dad stood at the door waiting patiently for me dressed in his normal work clothes navy blue slacks and a gray tee shirt. He smiled at me as I grabbed my dark gray hoodie and shrugged on my backpack. "Ready!" I chirped smiling at him. He nodded and opened the garage door letting me pass first. I trotted out to my skateboard that I had gotten for my 10th birthday it had a red and black dragon on the bottom of the board with red trucks and black and red flame wheels. I threw It onto the ground letting it roll before waving goodbye to my dad and jumped onto the board rolling down the driveway.

I sighed as the bitter wind passed thru my short hair. It was nice, winter was on the way and break was just next week. I jumped over the trash bin that some guy had set out the night before and rolled the rest of the way to forks high school. I sighed as I approached the school a familiar large red truck passing me as I rolled up the driveway, "Hey Bella!" I shouted and waved at her as she passed.

I smiled putting my mask back in place as I ollied onto the side walk by the school.

-It had been a year since my family had moved from New York City. I still missed my friends, but the one thing that I missed the most was my attitude. Back in New York it was eat or be eaten for me. I was the alpha dog of the Reapers, a street racing gang that was like a family to me. True I worked mostly behind the scenes but that was because of the other gangs in New York and the fact that I was only 15 at the time. My Nakama were the Skaters in the group and they were the only ones that really knew my role within the reapers. I was legendary I use to wear these tough black skinny jeans, a black tank top that cut off mid stomach, and this black leather jacket that had an eastern style dragon on the back curling around a scythe that had given both me and my gang its name. My hair was naturally black and my eyes were a sapphire blue, but to hide my true identity (though probably because they didn't want to look at me) I had to dye my hair and wear these special contacts, at least that's what they told me.

Here I'm a prisoner, there I was free.-

I shifted my weight on the back of the board making the tail skid across the concrete to a stop and picked it up to head for my 'friends' and my locker. I listened to my iPod discreetly as I walked thru the halls of the high school.

*Han's workshop in Tokyo*

"Yo, Han some kid wants to see you!" Twinkie shouted as he walked into the shop.

"You mean the Cowboy?" Han called as he shut the hood of a RX-7 with a black and red dragon paint job.

"no.. He means me.." I said as I walked up to him. He was about 5' 9" with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes with motor oil staining his hands and arms up to his elbows. He grined, "well now a real carrot top ehh?" I growled, "names Ichigo Kurosaki, call me carrot top or strawberry it'll be the last thing you ever do…"

He smirked, "a fighter… hm. Well kid whacha here for? Shouldn't you be in school around this time?" he asked. I snorted, "nah, finished that last year. Thought I'd see if I could get a job ether racing or working on the cars."

"any good?" He asked. I nodded, "yea been hotwiring my way to school. If that answers your question." He smirked, "well here you fix up your own car, race it, and can trade it if you want.. though sometimes it'll be on the stakes itself.. I just get a cut in the winnings and supply the parts." He informed. I smirked, "alright I can deal with that.."

He smirked and pointed to a chrome RX-8, "that's yours.." I nodded and headed over looking thru the tools and parts, what's under the hood etc.. 'It's in pretty good shape, needs a tune up, new wheels and a new paint job, it's easy enough to do..'

"hey kid!" Han calls breaking me out of my internal dialogue. I turn to look at him, "What?"

"Welcome to the club!" He smirked and made his way up the rest of the stairs to the lounge. I shook my head and turned my attention back to my car and started getting new wheels on it when I saw Twinkie working on that black and red RX-7 that Han had been tuning up.

"Hey Twinkie! That your RX?" I asked walking up behind him. He was black about 5' 7" shoulder length black braids with brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of torn baggy blue jeans and a black jersey with a tribal dragon tattoo wrapping around his bicep. He nodded not bothering to turn around, "kinda, this is the only car in the shop that isn't Han's.. I had it shipped all the way from America to here when I had moved here from New York." He said solemnly. "yours?" he shook his head. "whose is it then?" I asked him leaning against the nose.

"Akumachi's..." he said smiling slightly.

"who's he?" I asked. He chuckled, "why do they always think you're a guy aku?" He asked like he was really there with him, "She was the leader of a gang in downtown New York called the Reapers.. this was her baby right here. Built him from scratch when she was only 14. I watched her do it too. If you want I'll tell ya the stories 'bout her." He offered wiping his hand on his shirt. My eyes widened, "how long ago was that?" I asked him.

"say… 'bout two years ago.." he said thoughtfully, "it was funny as hell when she won her first race with him and won half the lot.." he chuckled.

"she's 16 and the leader of a gang in New York?" I deadpanned. He nodded impressed with it himself, "she'd been alpha since she was…. 13 I think…" My jaw dropped.

He sighed, "the gang broke up a year ago when her 'parents' dragged her to Washington. Most of the reapers moved to ether Tokyo or LA." he shook his head and closed the hood, "she gave her bike and her drifter to me. Her and Han go way back… he's her uncle I think.. I don't remember, but she had me give him her twin katanas that he had gotten her for her 13th birthday when he found out about her parents.." he shook his head disparingly. "what happened?" I asked.

"Her parents had been killed in a gang shoot out… wrong place, wrong time.." Han said suddenly nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"yeah, then she ended up in the system. She kept sneaking out to go to the races and the shop so no one kept her for long. Then this one family came along, the 'perfect' family. Loving, devoted, well finaced. Ever thing a normal kid would want." Twinkie said and Han just shook his head, "cept they never, they _never_ understood her the way we did. They never even tried. She told me that one time they had caught her sneaking in after damn 'bedtime' cause she was working on one of the rookie's cars that he'd got cocky and had beat up real bad and had skipped school like she normally did, but they locked her in her room and gave her 10 lashes with a damn cord!" he growled and Han's knuckles turned white, "then they tore her away from the only family she had left, and made her give up the things she worked hard to protect and to achieve."

Han sighed trying to calm down some, "they broke her… they broke her spirit and turned her into a doll for them to play with.."

I growled knowing what she'd been thru.

-During the war Aizen had kidnapped my family and had made me his puppet in return he let my family go free. Then in the end I had been the one to kill him without having to use Mugetsu thanks to my hollow. When we had been training in the dangai I had gained the ability to materialize him at will so we both had fought him. Hichigo in his Vasto lorde form, and me with the power of hell as well as my new bankai form.-

"they have no right to keep her there! She has family here! They had no right putting her thru the system!" I growled fuming.

Han stared at me wide eyed before smiling and shaking his head, "Alright… Twinkie you feel like seeing your 'girlfriend' again?" he asked messing with the 'gangsta'. He smirked, "I wonder what Tsuki'd do if she heard that?" he asked himself making han cringe a bit.

I sighed, "alright but where exactly is she?" I said getting them back on topic. "forks, Washington. she'd told me before she left just incase…" twinkie said.

"alright then lets go and get her!" I shouted determined to help her escape.

- later -

We were on the plane heading for 'forks, washington' who hell had the 'bright' idea of naming a town after a eating utensil oughta be shot. Our plan is this…

First- have ichigo (me) go to forks high school and track down 'cho'

Second- possibly befriend her

Third- have her see twinkie when he comes to pick me up.

Fourth- snap her out of it and get her the hell out of there!...

Nice right?

**with tsuki aka Cho**

School was normal, boring, and torturously slow.

I kept my 'i'm a perfect pixey school girl' facade on though it wavered slightly at lunch when bella, who is now dating edward (really who names their child _that?_), invited me to come sit with them.

I noticed that they were 'wearing masks' (aka putting on a facade for the other teens) as well it made me curious as to what they were hiding.

I humed lazily as i listened to their convertation and also noticed that eddie boy was tense and glanced at me woriedly thru out lunch (i wasn't alpha cause of my looks thats for sure. i could tell when someone is telling the truth or lying by their body language or by the sense of their 'auras'). I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly but he just looked away. I sighed and tuned into the conversation again.

"come on bella, Please?" Alice begged.

"No, I can't I promaced Jake that I'd spend some time with him at the resuvation." Bella sighed and 'eddie' snapped, "you're going to see that _Mutt_?" he hissed. "yes, Cho and I were going to hang out this weekend, but then i remembered that jacob's been wanting to meet her so we decided to hang out with him and the gang for the weekend." she defended. edward snapped his gaze back in my direction so fast that i thought he was going to get whiplashand instead glaring at me before whisperint to bella just loud enough to were my sentive hearing could catch it, "I don't trust ether of them.. I can't read her its like somethings blocking me and hissing to me to get out and keep my nose out of her thoughts... jasper can only pick up conseld anger along with sadness, hurt, and lonelyness. she's hiding something bella, I just know it and last night Alice saw three others coming from tokyo."

I was shocked, 'tokyo..' he had said. my mask faultered slightly but noticably, i smiled at him and said, "Ya know 'eddie boy' you really need to keep your nose out of other people's business and stop relying on your sibings' powers when your's falters." I scolded shocking the others and got a thankful look from jasper.

"W-w-wh-what you k-know that th-they're-" bella cut off staring at me wide eyed.

"Vampires? yeaaa, I maybe new but i'm NOT stupid alright?" I deadpanned rolling my eyes dropping my mask for a second before smiling at them.

"bipolar much?" emmet mutters under his breath.

"abusive control freaks as 'parents'." I answered with a sickly sweet smile.

jasper shuttered as i remembered all they had put me thru. I smiled sympathcially at him for having to feel my pain as well. he stode around the table his tray in his hand and sat down in the empty seat next to me. he smiled and hugged me in a tight embrace. he ran a cool hand thru my short brown hair like my mother used too. a tear escaped and fell into my palm. I scowled and glared at the salty liquid willing it to disappear.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R peeps! lolz<p> 


End file.
